EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis Emerald, who has finished his last match, goes on a break. Ruby and Sapphire, who took part in a wedding, search for the third Pokédex Holder, who is at the Battle Frontier. They meet him in a very awkward way. Chapter Plot A trainer sent her Vileplume, who attacks with Giga Drain. Emerald's Dusclops dodges the attack and uses Fire Punch, defeating Vileplume. Emerald wins the match against Yayoi. Scott congratulates on Emerald, but wants to know when Dusclops learned Fire Punch. Emerald points out he used some of the Battle Points to teach Dusclops that move, points he gathered from the facilities he conquered before. Emerald finds it convenient the Battle Dome has the Battle Card, showing info about the trainers Emerald will battle next. Scott confirms this facility tests "Tactics", allowing the challengers to prepare ahead. Emerald checks he'll battle a Pokémon Ranger, Masaharu, next. After preparing, Emerald goes to the field and sends Dusclops against the Masaharu's Breloom. On a cruise ship, a wedding between Wanda and Riley is commenced. Among the guests are Ruby, Wallace, Winona and Sapphire, the latter being amazed how beautiful and romantic the wedding is. Winona knows well what great part those couple had made, knowing she could at least approve of their wedding. Sapphire thinks Winona should also have a wedding like this. Winona doubts that, since her first meeting with Wallace did not go out well the way she had planned. Sapphire remembers Wallace did refuse to become a Champion and retained his position as a Gym Leader to be with Winona. Winona confirms this, but found it frustrating to be with a man, whose skills surpassed her own, even more so as the Gym Leaders. Sapphire wishes to know if Winona did manage to fall in love once more with Wallace. Winona blushes, but asks Sapphire about Ruby. Sapphire replies that she and Ruby broke up, since Ruby claimed he does not remember how they solved the crisis about Kyogre and Groudon. Sapphire finds it frustrating to hear Ruby forgot everything she told him at Mirage Island. Winona calms her down, thinking Sapphire still has a future ahead. Wallace and Ruby approach Sapphire and Winona. Ruby asks what they were talking about, but Sapphire angrily replies they were just chatting. Ruby and Sapphire continue to annoy each other, but are calmed down by Wallace. Wallace tells them he and Winona have to attend the wedding reception, remembering Ruby and Sapphire came here for a "mission". Sapphire and Ruby confirm this, the latter reminding they are supposed to be at the Battle Dome and meet up with the third Pokédex Holder at the Battle Frontier. At the laboratory in Hoenn, Crystal places the drinks at the table, letting it know with Professor Birch's help, they managed to send Emerald to the Battle Frontier. Birch is flattered, but cites Professor Oak, who did say Pokédex Holders should have a life surrounded by battles. Oak thinks he is right, but Birch glooms, wishing Treecko was with him. Professor Birch explains he had three Pokémon - Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko - as well as three Pokédex. Birch managed to give out Torchic to his daughter, Sapphire, and Mudkip to Norman's son, Ruby. Oak replies they also found a third person for the Pokédex, Emerald. Birch knows that, hoping Treecko would train at the same pace as Torchic and Mudkip. However, during the crisis of Kyogre and Groudon, Birch's Treecko and the Pokédex were lost in a tsunami. Fortunately, a trainer had found both of them and took care of them for a while. The trainer did return the Pokédex, but when he was atop the Sky Pillar, he was blown off by Rayquaza and lost Grovyle, who managed to evolve from that Treecko. Emerald wasn't sad, claiming he did not need any Pokémon by his side. Regardless, Birch hopes Grovyle is doing well, wherever it is. Emerald's Sudowoodo gets hit by the Ranger's Ursaring, so Sudowoodo uses Counter, hitting Ursaring right back. Ursaring is defeated and Emerald wins the match, then goes on a 15-minute break. Ruby and Sapphire walk to the stairs, bidding farewell to Mr. Briney, who would come to pick them up in 3 days. Ruby and Sapphire decide to search for the Pokédex Holder. Since they do not know how he looks like, Sapphire plans on her Pokédex, which emits a sound when three Pokédexes are close to each other. Ruby and Sapphire hear this sound and start looking around, seeing he is not in the Battle Dome. They search and gaze at a beautiful rainbow, but are shocked to see the rainbow is made from Emerald's peeing. Emerald also hears this sound from the Pokédex. Emerald turns around and sees Ruby and Sapphire, who scream not to pee onto them. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's Sceptile presses the button on their Pokédex to stop the sound. Emerald thanks Sceptile, wondering how it knew which button to press to stop the sound - and who are and why Ruby and Sapphire have arrived here. Ruby panics, asking Sapphire if some of the pee got onto his clothes. Sapphire shushes him, since there are more important things to be concerned about. Emerald repeats the question, so Ruby and Sapphire introduce themselves as fellow Pokédex Holders, who came to support Emerald. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters